Generally, embodiments of the present application relate to apparatuses used in image guided surgery techniques. Specifically, this application relates to medical imaging instruments and the use of data from detectors taken pre- and intra-operatively to guide medical procedures. Such procedures include tissue excision, tissue biopsy, injections, simulations or implantations.
Image guided surgery apparatuses are used to assist surgeons performing medical procedures. These apparatuses generally use tracked surgical instruments in conjunction with pre-operative and intra-operative image datasets with the purpose of representing the position and orientation of the surgical instruments in respect to the adjacent anatomy.
Some existing tracking instruments use overhead optical stereoscopic systems in conjunction with infrared reflective spheres attached to instruments and patient. Other devices use camera systems attached to the medical imaging systems to track the position and orientation of these medical instruments with respect to other medical instruments, such as needles. The function of these devices often depend on one or more instruments remaining in the line-of-sight of the tracking camera to determine the correct position and orientation of the medical instrument. In the course of a standard procedure, the movement of the surgeon, assisting medical personnel, or of medical instruments and equipment can obstruct the line of sight of the tracking camera, resulting in poor tracking and imaging data. Furthermore, overhead optical tracking systems require more equipment inside the room, which can hinder the procedure being performed.
As such, there is a need in the art for more accurate and precise medical navigation devices.